


[翻译]文字書きさんに100のお題

by Tanukayi



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:09:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22734298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanukayi/pseuds/Tanukayi
Summary: 作者ひな，P站ID=1277173虽然作者原文是tag只打了藏谦+光谦，但发现里面其实还是有千谦的，甚至还有鬣蜥x谦，总之CP预警。
Kudos: 3





	[翻译]文字書きさんに100のお題

001：蜡笔  
“这是我侄子给你的生日礼物。”  
财前递过来的揉成一团的画纸上面绑着鲜艳的红色缎带。打开那张画纸，上面满满涂着一个黄色的色块。在上面画着带着笑意的眼睛和嘴。旁边用黑色的蜡笔写着“小谦”和“恭喜”。  
“呜哇！呜哇、呜哇！”  
白天的时候还在一起玩的谦也高兴地笑着。“代我说声谢谢，下次买一个回礼吧。”看着宝贝地将画纸抱在胸前的谦也，财前轻轻地叹息。  
“不要买太贵的东西。”  
“可是难得这么高兴没什么关系的吧~”  
“……比收到我的礼物还要高兴啊。”  
“你在闹什么别扭啦。嫉妒幼儿园的孩子吗，听到又酷又帅的财前这么说还真是惊讶啊。”  
“反正我就是小气又善妒的男人。”

002：阶段  
“早一年生的话，你就能获得我和谦也那样的关系？不要太天真了，财前。你以为我有多么辛苦才获得了在谦也身边的权利。”

003：荒野  
“虽然还没正式交往，但谦也和财前相处得很好是事实，我就像在横刀夺爱一样……”  
金太郎却谴责白石所说的话。  
“我可不觉得这是横刀夺爱。”  
白石怅然若失地看着金太郎。  
“明明是喜欢的人，哪有什么抢不抢的。那是什么可笑的东西吗。谦也有谦也自己的权利去选择喜欢的人。就算最初的确喜欢的是财前，后来喜欢上白石这不就好了。如果白石真的去做了抢谦也这种事的话，不觉得很奇怪吗？这种事就算想去抢也抢不到的吧。两人心意相通才是正确的，除此之外全部都是错的。如果白石在意财前的事，那就向谦也告白，告诉他你喜欢他就好了。白石这样喜欢谦也，那就跟谦也说啊，流着泪跟他说我喜欢你。那样的话，绝对、绝对谦也也会喜欢上白石你的。”

004：万宝路  
“白石……你不是重度健康爱好者吗。你吸烟？”  
久别重逢白石的变化让金太郎的眼睛瞪得圆圆的。白石暧昧地笑起来。  
“嘛。成为了大人之后也想要改变一下自己吧。”

005：钓鱼人  
我想要名字。不在他身边也可以。就算相距很远，确定了确切的关系的话就没关系。所以、我想成为谦也先生的恋人。不能一直在一起，也要认识到彼此是特别的。

（这条段子的“我”应该是谦也的鬣蜥……）

006：立拍得  
长凳上财前和小春相邻而坐。  
“呐、呐、光，你喜欢我吗？”  
面对小春突然的问题财前面不改色，看着手机立即就回答了。“不、完全不喜欢。”  
被称为四天宝寺的装傻杀手真的很可怕，沉默寡言态度冷淡毫无反应的财前光今天也是最佳状态。  
小春继续问。“那~么，谦也君呢？”  
财前的动作僵住了看向小春一边。手机从指缝间滑落，噗通一声摔在柏油地面上。脸就像熟透的番茄那样鲜红。瞪大的眼睛凝视着小春。  
“什、什什什什什、什什、什什什么啊、这么突然。”  
这时，突然出现的一氏裕次拿起了手机对着财前。  
“哇——等一下等一下财前！保持现在这副害羞的表情！！STOP、STOP、STOP！！”  
咔擦咔擦的声音响个不停。“OK、OK！谢谢了！”  
“什么回事啊、你。从哪里冒出来的？！”回过神来的财前抬起眼睛。  
“从长凳下面。”  
“不要这么冷静地回答我！”  
“裕君、照片有好好拍到了吗？”  
“拍了一堆呢、小春。”  
小春侧着身伸长脖子去看，裕次也顺应地把照片递过来。那个表情立即就变得色眯眯。  
“拍那种照片要来做什么……”财前一脸厌恶地问。  
“卖给女生。（然后钱作为网球部部室空调的运作资金）”  
“难得少见的财前害羞的表情，一张1500円一定卖得出去的。”

007：被毁掉的弓  
从后面抱着他，然后一起泡进了浴缸。小腿被认真地用手指按压，“嗯……”缓缓吐露出气息。白石的手指似乎越来越开心，揉了揉谦也的肉。“结束之后也给我按按头吧。”谦也高兴地对看着自己的样子愣住了的白石喃喃自语道。  
“白石、真的很喜欢我对你撒娇呢。”

008：柏青哥  
把谦也没有擦到的部分看了一遍、然后苦笑起来的千岁吸了吸鼻子，往身后的方向看了看，然后开口说。  
“谦也、拜托了不要找一个坏男人。”  
“哪里有坏男人啊。”  
谦也浮起天真无邪的笑容回应他。千岁说。  
“就是像我这样的男人。”  
“所以说没关系的。”  
谦也点了点头，千岁露出哭笑不得的表情，闭上了嘴。

009：雷鸣  
白石被女生打了的传闻在校内传开来了。难道这是真的吗？想要确定真伪，于是去找了白石本人，白石很清楚地点了点头。  
“不是打了，是被扇了一巴掌。”  
“扇巴掌！诶、反手吗？嘭的一下什么的。”  
“不、啪的一下。”  
白石淡淡地回答。谦也夸张地皱起了眉头。  
“白石、不能让女生气到动手的哦。”  
“嗯。我也是这么想的。”  
“什么啊、你有什么理由吗？”  
白石停下了在收拾书包的手，直视着谦也。谦也也带着真挚的视线，屏住气息。  
“都是因为你的错。”

010：镇静剂  
很小的时候，我就想快点长大。因为我以为那样就可以随便吃到想要吃的点心了。谦也说出了自己的梦想，那他一定是把自己当然是同类才会这么说的吧。白石抱着想要哭出来的心情笑着附和。  
“将来我继承了家里的诊所，那么你就到旁边的药局当药剂师好吗？那样的话我们就能一直在一起了。”  
梦想不是这么轻易就能够实现的。正是如此，才可以笑着说出梦想。

011：柔软的壳  
我一直盯着脱去学生服之后裸露出来的咽喉的颜色，突然好想狠狠抱这位好朋友。

（这个“抱”就是想上他的意思，不知道要怎么文艺地表达了……）

012：护栏  
快点快点快点快点快点快点快点快点快点快点快点快点快点、快点！等下、大脑好像变得奇怪了！！

013：深夜节目  
电视画面出现了白石的身姿。高挺的鼻梁、柔和的目光，想着这边露出洁白的牙齿微微一笑。“让你着迷的甜果酒、做好了。”  
突然陷入了不安的谦也被财前按住了手腕，脸朝着电视身体被压住了。  
“等……等一下、财前……”  
财前的手没有停下来，在摸索着谦也的下身。“怎么了？”  
“电视……把电视关了……”  
财前眯了眯眼看着在床对面的电视。那儿放映着白石甜蜜的笑脸。到现在为止白石仍然没有消失。那是当然的。那是谦也专门收集的有白石出现的广告合集。  
“没什么关系、就这样就好。”  
“就这样就好什么的……”  
“让他看着也好。”  
财前的手指钳住谦也的脸，将他扭向电视机的方向。白石清澈的双眼在看着。看着被财前贯穿了身体发出了娇声的谦也的身姿。  
“有觉得自己是在被白石前辈上的感觉吗？”  
那真是让人非常不愉快的玩笑，想让人一拳打过去。放开了按着脸的手，财前居高临下地看着谦也，谦也用混合了快乐的湿润的瞳孔静静地怒视着财前。

014：录像带店  
“呐呐，光！这个是不是超像谦也的？谦也如果是女的话感觉就是这个样子的呢～”  
正是这样才讨厌和他一起来录像带店。神经粗得仿佛没从母胎里带出来稍微一点会察言观色的敏感性的金太郎，将从放在AV那一排的DVD拿出来，塞到了正在物色外国电影的财前手上。财前脸色都青了。在写着《细腰翘臀的女子高中生100连发》的片名下是微笑着的AV女优，是金短发和泳装的打扮。  
“光，可以租这盘吧？”  
“白痴。谁要租这种东西，去死。”  
“那样的话那就我借吧。这个女优，声音是怎样的呢？会不会是说大阪腔？”  
财前青着一张脸从金太郎的手上夺走了那盘DVD。  
“你不可以租这个！”  
“那光你也要租吗？”  
“我租。不过我不会借给你的！！”

015：神经元  
“我们、没有搞错是在恋爱吧，但怎么会有种说不定搞错了的感觉？”

016：暹罗双胞胎  
“现实不止一个。但是，真相只有一个。”忍足侑士用手指托了托没有度数的眼镜。  
“现实是一个多面体，根据看的方向会看见不同的方面。我讨厌人类，憎恨世界。就算明天世界毁灭都觉得没关系。贪得无厌的人类污染着这个世界，恣意妄为又丑陋。不过，谦也爱着这个世界。他认为人类很温柔，这个世界很美丽。但我认为那是误解。谦也误解了人类、和这个世界。”  
侑士脱下自己的眼镜。  
“所以我在祈祷。我改变不了现实。现实只有一个。所以至少，我希望谦也直到死之前都误解这个世界。谦也永远察觉不了真相，一直误解这是一个美好的世界的话……”  
那个时候，我也会认为这个世界是美好的吧。

017：√  
不需要语言。有语言的话就有逻辑。有逻辑的话就有伦理。有伦理的话，就有未来。但是有了未来，我们的恋情就无法实现。所以白石和谦也忘记了语言，只是沉默着互相亲吻着对方。虽然失去了语言，但是他们却得到了彼此。

018：和弦  
“会喜欢谦也……财前有时候也像个人呢。”  
财前将胡乱张望的视线定格在口微微张开一脸震惊的裕次身上。  
“你是怎样看我的？”

019：编号  
金太郎递过来的撕下来的活页上写着金太郎的字，“白石好的地方”。用自动铅笔大大的字写着的是：①长得很帅；②很有担当；③偶尔会请我吃章鱼烧……这样一共写了100条。谦也眼睛睁得圆圆的。然后这样看着金太郎。  
“这是小金你写的？”  
“是啊。”  
“白石知道吗？”  
金太郎慌慌张张地摇头。露出了不争气的表情，恳求着说“如果他知道的话会生气的吧。所以不要告诉他。”谦也一边说着“是这样呢”然后一边点头，视线落在那张撕下来的活页纸上。温柔的地方。认真的地方。学习成绩好的地方。也不会忘记东西。模仿鸽子叫很上手。是拼了命想出来的东西吧。读着读着，谦也就笑出声了。  
“的确是这样呢”、“诶”、“是啊”这样温柔地附和着。  
看见谦也这样，金太郎也笑了起来。太好了。这样的反应，果然说明谦也也很喜欢白石吧。白石的思念会得到回报了。金太郎无论如何都希望白石能够得到幸福。  
“白石他啊，超级好的。和白石交往的话，谦也绝对会很幸福的。每天都开开心心快快乐乐。”  
加上了动作手势金太郎努力地说服谦也，谦也笑着说“是呢”。不过那个笑脸稍微有些阴霾。“……虽然我明白白石真的很好，真的明白可是……”这样苦涩地呢喃，金太郎也困惑了。为什么，谦也好像要哭了一样？所以白石才会生气地不要我做这种事吧。明明说了不可以让谦也困扰，不可以弄哭他。  
“就算这样，谦也还是喜欢财前？”  
金太郎垂下脸，悄悄窥探谦也的表情。谦也用为难的笑脸小小地点头。  
“财前他啊，是个最糟糕的男人哦。好好考虑一下，就算我不跟谦也说，谦也也知道白石是个更好的人吧。毕竟你们还是好朋友。我在小学的时候就知道了，财前在这么小的时候我就知道他了。所以我把财前不好的地方告诉你吧。首先是那家伙小学三年级的时候就把隔壁班叫彩香的女孩子给弄哭了。虽然彩香的确是个很讨厌的人，但弄哭她还是不行的吧。还有，老是抢我的零食。然后就是让那些喜欢他的女孩子都哭了。啊还有，因为觉得照顾侄子很麻烦所以放假的时候都躲到图书馆去。相当小气呢。还有、还有……”  
“谢谢你，小金。”谦也果然笑了。伸出手弄乱了金太郎的红发。  
“就算这样我果然，还是喜欢财前啊。”

020：对照镜子  
“什么啊，你喜欢的人有恋人了？没有胜算的恋爱啊。好逊，早点被甩吧！”对这样嘲笑自己的切原，财前露出了一个漂亮的微笑。  
“什么啊，这个年纪了还害怕谈什么痛苦的恋爱呢。好逊。所以你才会什么时候都被人当做小孩子看啊。对吧，小赤也？”

021：剪刀  
“谦也给我剪的。”金太郎摇着小小的脑袋，得意洋洋地看着财前。“是临时理发店！”、“小金的头发都长到碰到衣领了没办法就帮他剪了”，谦也一边扫着地上剪下来的碎发一边笑着说。  
“财前也来剪一下吧。谦也他，剪得可好了。”  
在财前开口之前谦也慌慌张张地摇头。“财前那样固定的发型我可剪不出来！”  
“我才是不好意思的那个。”  
回应了谦也之后看着金太郎，他露出了揶揄的表情微微笑着看着财前。

022：MD  
手掌很小。得到什么的时候，就必须舍弃掉什么。没办法，没法全部都纳入手中。谦也张开双手笑了起来。  
“没问题的，财前。我们把所有东西都舍弃掉吧。那样的话能够得到更多别的东西了。”

023：Pastel enamel  
“那家伙最近是不是有点奇妙的色气？”  
这样说的人是谦也幼儿园时代的青梅竹马。虽然是通过谦也认识的，但两个人很少单独说话。然后，某一天突然来到教室说了这样的话。  
“那家伙是谁？”  
“别装傻了。是谦也啊，谦也。最近同年级的人都在说这件事哦。微妙的给人感觉很色情。”  
“哈啊、那又如何啊？”  
“不是啦，会让人觉得是谁的错吧。不是你的话，就是白石吧？”用装傻的语气这样说着，然后视线停留在财前身上。财前低着头，逃避他的视线。因为产生了愧疚的感情所以没法抬起头吧。昨晚激烈的做爱画面擅自在脑海中浮现了。  
“不知道为什么今天也没来上学。好少见啊，他明明是万年身体健康的人。明明以全勤奖状为目标的人。为什么会休息的呢？”  
口气像是知道了什么。在闭口不谈的财前面前，谦也的青梅竹马将视线移到空旷的地方。  
“不要让他哭了。”  
“我会注意的……”  
他抬起了头，就这样哼着歌离开了。财前松了一口气拿出了口袋里的手机。“谦也前辈，没事吧？昨天对不起。”这样写下了信息发送了出去，然后收到了“你这样真少见啊！（笑）腰痛已经好很多了，傍晚就肯定站得起来了～”这样轻松愉快的回复。  
本来打上“我让前辈的青梅竹马生气了哦”这几个字，但最后还是删掉了。这还是看作是男人之间的交流比较好（虽然谦也也是男的）。

024：胶带  
在用胶带封起最后的纸箱之前，财前偷偷从带去东京的行李中拿出了中学时代的相册。到了那边之后，注意到原本不存在的事情的事后，谦也会不会很慌乱？慌慌张张地给财前打电话。是回到大阪寻找他……还是，舍弃过去，适应在东京的新生活展望未来。

025：喉糖  
患感冒之后声音变得很有欲情。比起担心他的身体状况还不如说脑海中先浮起了各种各样的奇怪的妄想，然后一个人想得泛红。他竟然会选择了这么一个男人。  
“你作为男人的趣味真的最糟糕了。”听到了他小小的呢喃、然后遭到了小声的反驳“不要说这种话啊”。

026：The World  
得到了完美的内心的平静，你从我的内心中消失了。

027：电子显示屏  
在新宿交叉路口的巨大的电子屏上，映出了财前的身影。正在宣传发售的广告里和漂亮的女模特正在热吻。据说是新曲的PV里面特别激情的一幕因为反响很好就用在平面广告上了。天才创作型歌手财前光的第7首单曲，令人期待的Non on sale。  
“要原谅他出轨吗，还是不原谅，选哪个？”谦也呢喃着仰起头看天空。“要分手吗？”  
红绿灯的信号变成了绿色，庞大的人群开始移动。谦也在人群中一动不动。疲惫地自言自语。  
“这样的话，不原谅也还是要原谅吧。我不会和光分手的，所以除了原谅之外我没法做什么。”

028：油菜花  
“我喜欢油菜花、向日葵之类的黄色的花。”  
白石温柔地用指尖碰了碰脚边的蒲公英。  
“为什么？”谦也歪着头。  
“因为和你很像。”白石抬起了脸，因为夕阳逆光的原因看不清楚他的表情。仅仅，让声音渗入心里。

029：三角洲  
“选择了其中一个的话，就一定要舍弃另一个吧。从谦也君的角度来说，都很不希望这样，这样很讨厌吧。尊敬的亲友和在意的后辈，哪一边都不想失去。因为不需要什么恋人，所以想要一直这样下去，这不是理所当然的吗？”

030：通勤电车  
在财前的公寓过夜之后的第二天早晨是最糟糕的。到公司去必须要坐满员的电车。被车站工作人员的手推进车厢，前后左右挤满了不认识的人，肉体和肉体挤压在一起。如果挤在了有强烈体臭的男性旁边是最糟糕的，只能屏住呼吸一路熬过来。大大的电车摇晃起来身体几乎要往扶手柱撞过去，这时候财前的手臂很快就将他庇护起来。  
“噢、谢谢。”  
抬起脸，财前正在谦也的正前方，长长的手臂挡在了谦也的左右，将他围在了扶手柱和墙壁之间。简直就好像是要保护他的样子。  
“财前，这种姿势很辛苦吧？”  
“没事。”  
“我又不是女孩子，不这样做也没关系吧……不会有痴汉的。”  
“最近被冤枉是痴汉的案件增多了。这是对策。”  
“诶？”  
看着瞪圆了眼睛的谦也，财前说了。“骗你的。只是我想这样做而已。老老实实被我保护吧？”  
穿着西装的帅哥微笑着。谦也现在才知道那群女性同事每天早上对着财前发出尖叫的原因。

031：饮料自动贩卖机  
“给你。”晨练之前财前从谦也手上拿到了自己喜欢喝的热红豆年糕汤的罐装饮料。因为是冬季限定，每年都期待着冬天的时候会有卖。  
“今早看见自贩机有卖，所以给你买来了。”谦也只说了这么一句话，接下来连谢谢都没有听就跑去球场了。不过这也是财前喜欢他的地方。

032：钥匙孔  
亲友也好，恋人也好，名字是什么都没关系。如果需要理由的话，就由身边的人擅自决定好了。

033：白鹭  
“谦也，我可是个温柔的男人啊。”这样说着的白石露出分毫不差的完美笑容。财前是不会被这样的笑容骗到的。谦也他能明白这个笑容的背后的真意吗。

034：牵手  
开着玩笑把夏祭的时候那种露天商店里买的戒指送给了他，他笑着哭着地接受了，但财前还是说这样不行。“果然还是还给我吧！”

035：长发女  
将那个女学生逼到了墙角，财前的拳头狠狠砸在少女的头上的墙壁上。咚的响亮的医生，少女害怕得瑟瑟发抖。  
“谦也前辈是这么温柔的人所以才没有察觉被你耍了。”  
“那家伙自己擅自被骗过去了而已。那家伙的伤跟我一点关系都没有。”  
财前的瞳孔里都是凉薄冷淡的光。他吞下了叹息，用冰冷的视线看着那个女人，“这样想被干的话，我就满足你吧。但是，我真的对你这种女人很反胃。以后不准缠着谦也前辈。”  
少女的嘴唇勾了起来露出了挑衅的笑容。  
“没关系哦，这种事。我最初的目标就是你。忍足谦也什么的，随便怎样都好。”  
财前并不知道。他们嘴唇贴在一起，舌头交缠在一起的身姿被稍微离他们有些远的谦也看见了。大脑一片空白，谦也还有点想吐。视线在转圈，消失不了的耳鸣，头痛。好恶心、好恶心、好恶心。嫉妒得几乎要吐出来了。胸压抑得呼吸不了。想要现在立即分开他们。是嫉妒吧。嫉妒。——可是，嫉妒谁？

036：姐弟  
“白石的姐姐真好啊。”  
“突然干嘛这么说。”  
“因为，长得漂亮还是个巨乳啊？而且腿也相当漂亮！！性格也很好。真受不了～”  
“想要试试我姐姐的必杀技，碎蛋吗？”

037：短裙  
网球部在学园祭的项目是女装咖啡店，穿着水手服高高兴兴地到了教室的谦也，遭到了同班同学的爆笑。  
“什么啊那是，我们在挥洒汗水做大道具的时候你这身打扮是什么啊。”  
“不能接受吗？水手服哦，水手服！从堂姐那儿借来的旧衣服。”  
“堂姐什么的原来你有堂姐啊？是真的水手服啊！让我摸摸。”、“让我闻闻味道。”、“让我把裙子翻过来。”  
“你们是变态吗都说了是堂姐的制服了！”  
“不是，变态的是你吧。”  
“好过分啊，捉住我这样漂亮的人说是变态什么的。”  
“不，你是变态。而且你也不好看。”  
“什么不好看啦！”  
男学生们一开玩笑，就忘了分寸。有个同班同学突然将谦也按到在书桌上，然后压在他上面。  
“不要这样啦～”  
“好啦好啦，谦也酱就老实点吧。”  
“啊、……停手，不要摸我那里！”  
“谦也才是，刚才发出了奇怪的声音了哦。”  
“啰嗦。都说了不要碰我！”  
“再让我摸一下啦。”  
“不要。快放开我。我再不去社团就迟到了。”  
“叫两声给我听听。叫了的话就放开你。”  
“谁会叫啊，白痴。”  
“……这样的话只好用强的了。”  
“啊、等一下……真的不要摸我那里！”  
“宇敷，按住他那里。”  
“OK。”  
“真的不可以，快放手……”  
这个时候。“谦也前辈，不快点去社团的话部长会生气的哦。”戴着耳机在听音乐的财前打开了教室的门，目瞪口呆地看着这副景象。  
“……啊。”  
“强奸现场吗。”  
总觉得气氛变得尴尬起来，大家就这样回到了自己的位置上干自己的事情了。慌慌张张地整理水手服的谦也朝财前那儿跑过去。  
“帮了我大忙啊，这些家伙的恶作剧太过分了。”  
“你自己不检点也有不好吧！”  
“啰嗦，我哪有不检点！”  
面对财前得势不饶人的恶言相向，谦也和他一起走出了走廊。财前在准备离开教室，关上门的之前对所有人都说了一句：“失礼了，强奸魔前辈们。”  
那个轻蔑的视线，班上的同学们都面面相觑。（以后戏弄谦也的时候要小心点啊）这样各种各样的意味。

038：地铁  
“乘客当中有医生吗？”在这样的非常事态的状况中，我因为有这么一个值得骄傲的恋人所以挺起了胸膛。

039：蛋包饭  
烹饪课的时候谦也受到了大家的瞩目。明明是男生做饭却太好吃了吧。“好厉害”、“超好吃的”、“谦也再让我吃一口”、“我也要”、“你们都不是一个班的吧”这样男男女女都吵吵嚷嚷。谦也挺起了胸膛，鼻子也翘得老高，一副胸有成竹的样子抛起平底锅。轻飘飘的黄色蛋液在上面晃动。  
在番茄酱饭上放上橄榄球型的煎蛋，用菜刀将中间切开。然后一下子，中间的蛋浆就会从里面流出来覆盖上米粒上。  
“好好吃的样子～”、“我也想在谦也的班上啊。”、“中泽，让我也吃一口！”、“不行。可以吃的只有跟谦也同班的人。”、“吉野同学，稍微给我一点吧”、“这种水平都可以开店了吧？”……  
谦也做的蛋包饭，一转眼就被同班同学都吃光了。  
“谦也，能娶到你这样的老婆就好了。”、“我也想。和我结婚吧。”……  
同年级的男生们都这样称赞着谦也，谦也只是笑着说“我才不想嫁你们这样的男生呢，傻瓜”这样回应。隔得远远地看着的白石，苦笑着想这样的场景如果财前也在现场的话会发生很恐怖的事情吧。

040：尾指  
谦也先醒了。白石的手臂抱着谦也的头。本来打算起来的，但是看见身边的人睡得这么熟稔，谦也就没有动了。他好像睡迷糊了。手指缠绕着谦也的头发，那个指尖非常温柔，而且非常漂亮。他在梦里也是抱着我吧。谦也这样想着，脸不自觉地红了。

041：Delicatessen（熟食店）  
“那个人真的是只有脸长得好其他一无是处的人吗？”一边在为财前准备晚饭的谦也一本正经地说。

042：记忆卡  
虽然现在过得不好，但我绝对不会去否定我的人生的全部。虽然我的人生没有什么了不起的事情，但是我不想玷污快乐的在四天宝寺中学的时候的回忆。我不想当那段美好的日子从来没有发生过。

043：远浅  
终于将白石的全部接纳了，他温柔地拨开了被汗水沾湿的头发。“谦也，没事吧？”  
“嗯……”  
“我可以动了吗？”  
谦也小小的点了点头，然后大幅摇动的腰开始刺穿他的身体。突然这么激烈地侵犯是犯规啊。虽然想要这么说，但是强烈的快感让他张开口就变成没有意义的娇喘。尽管如此，还是尽自己所能地说出“慢、点……不要、这么……快……”。白石舔着谦也眼角流出的泪水，一边说着“嗯嗯，我下次会慢慢来的”，一边反复激烈地抽送。  
（这个人，装作很温柔但其实是个很强硬的人啊……）  
不知道大声叫喊了多少次弄伤了咽喉，声音也变得沙哑起来了。

044：情人节  
只是不由自主地冒出了恶作剧的想法。情人节那天的放学后，社团活动结束之后在将运动服换回制服的时候，无意中对财前说了。  
“财前，今年也不肯收巧克力吗？”  
财前每年都不肯收哪怕一个巧克力，谦也知道这件事。  
“全部都给金太郎吃了。”  
“全部？”  
“哈啊。那又怎么了啊？”  
谦也发出“诶”的一声尖锐的叫声，然后惊讶地看着他。“我今天早上在你的鞋柜里放了巧克力哦。你没要吗？”  
财前的脸色清楚地看见血色逐渐消退，然后变得煞白，然后发出了慌张的声音说“怎、怎么办啊！”。“怎么办啊！金太郎已经全部吃掉了。明明是谦也前辈给我的巧克力。怎、怎么办啊。完全没有察觉到……”  
哭声想起来之后部室里面所有人都朝这边看起来，就算是谦也也吃了一惊。  
“开玩笑的！事实上还没给你哦。我的巧克力、看，还在这里哦！被吓到了吗？很吃惊？好了，这个，给你。是我亲手做的要好好重视哦。”为了讨好对方谦也用猫撒娇一样的语气跟对方说话，然后把包装得非常漂亮的巧克力送到财前手中。财前在停下抽泣之后，用手挡住了自己的脸。不过肩膀还在颤抖。  
“啊啊、这样不行啊。谦也君你不可以弄哭后辈的啊。”、“欺负人真逊啊”，小春和裕次在旁起哄。“啰嗦！你们给我闭嘴、傻瓜！”这样怒吼着，谦也又像讨好一样摇着财前的肩膀。  
“呐、呐，我开玩笑的。不要哭了好吗，光，呜～”

045：年中无休  
“这是我和部长商量出来的结果。”  
“既然你无论如何都决定不了选择哪一方，那不如我们三个一起相爱吧。”  
被推倒在床上，谦也惊讶得睁大了眼睛。财前的眼神也好，白石的语气也好，都不像是在开玩笑。  
“来吧，谦也。”、“谦也前辈。”。  
三个人来相爱吧。

046：名字  
“啊啊、终于可以不用做你的前辈了！”  
谦也的声音像是一身轻松。毕业典礼之后，终于可以将皱巴巴的学生制服脱掉了。白色的针织衫被从教室那边招进来的夕阳染成灿烂的金色。太过耀眼了，财前眯起了眼睛。  
“朋友？不要开玩笑了。我才不要和你做朋友。不是男和女的话，也没法做夫妻。我们两个人之间的关系已经没有什么名称可以形容了。做什么都是自由的了。对吧，财前。”  
谦也背对着正在下沉的太阳的光微笑着。  
“我们从今以后会变成什么样子？”

047：Jack knife  
这不是要害羞的场合吧。财前想。不坦率地说出来的话，一定赢不了这次较量。必须剖白自己，舍弃全部，全力以赴去应对这次较量。要是不舍得拿出余力的话就没法战胜这个对手了。敌人可是，那个白石啊。

048：热带鱼  
“不不不，你要是养狗的话绝对是那种因为疼爱它而舍不得教训它而最后放任自由的type。虽然这样说不好，但你还是养条热带鱼吧。总而言之需要你去教育的动物绝对不要买。”  
在window shopping的路上，白石用微妙的语气说。谦也皱起了眉头。  
“为什么你这么肯定啊？”  
“还能不明白吗？看和你同居之后的财前就知道了！！”

049：龙牙  
“……诶。你们的‘天才’，打了一场很好的比赛啊。”被这样搭话了的渡边抬起了脸。在他的视线的前方，作为部长的财前正在进行比赛。  
“有一股冲劲真好啊，现在只有想要胜出比赛的贪念。那是今年才出现的充满气魄的眼神啊。对手也因为这样恐怖的眼神而失误了好几次。今年说不定会拿到全国优胜哦。”  
“谁知道会怎么样呢。不过我也是这么认为的。”  
渡边耸耸肩笑了起来。“即使如此，我也没有指导过他什么。”渡边指着财前说，然后忍不出笑出了声。  
“根本谈不上什么指导呢。明明是应考生，考试之前还满脑子想着和恋人一起去旅行，傻得要命。然后为了不留有遗憾，即使只有最后一次比赛了，在暑假的时候一天不落地努力练习。”  
“……真是年轻呢。”  
“说到底还是中学生嘛。”  
比赛结束的哨声传到了哈哈哈地笑起来的两个教练的耳朵里。胜者是四天宝寺——

050：葡萄叶  
“开心的时候就算你不在身边，身边有谁都可以。不过，如果是悲伤和辛苦的时候，不是你就不行。”

051：手机  
“我们哥哥的计划你知道吗？”  
在旁边慢慢走路的友香里一脸消沉地说的时候，翔太打开了手机确定从谦也那里发来的短信。“今天会回来的。跟爸爸妈妈说一声吧。回来的时候会带中华冷面。那么，拜托了！”  
又来了。翔太叹了口气。反正，又是跟白石哥在一起吧。最近谦也总是和白石见面。从中学开始就非常亲密的两个人，去哪一边的家玩都可以，会这样也没办法的。不过真正的理由，翔太还是稍微察觉得到了。谦也很不擅长隐瞒什么事情。而且，就算很努力地想要隐瞒，谦也还是在提到白石的事情的时候本人无意识地浮起了红晕。  
“计划什么的，是让我和小友你做男女朋友吧？谦也跟我说了。”  
“小藏也这么说了！和翔太君交往不就好了嘛，他可是个很好的男人啊，哥哥非常推荐！我哥到底在想什么啊。”  
“我和小友结婚了的话，谦也和白石哥就能成为姻兄弟了吧。这样不会很有趣吗？！他这样干劲十足地说。”  
“梦话睡觉的时候才说啊。”友香里撅起了嘴唇，“我们才不是那对笨蛋情侣的玩具！”  
翔太愣住了。瞪得圆圆的瞳孔看着友香里，友香里用被长长的睫毛覆盖着的像是葡萄一样的眼睛往上看。“什么事？”  
“不，你已经知道谦也和白石哥的关系了？”  
“怎么会不知道啊！谦也哥，有次把内裤忘在我们家了。只是来过夜的话怎么会把内裤都脱了啊。”  
“……有这么个丢三落四的哥哥真的对不起。”  
翔太用抱歉的语气呢喃。友香里吁了一口气然后抬头看着翔太，“既然是我的恋爱当然是由我来决定。对吧？”  
“是呢。”翔太叹了一口气然后按下发送短信的按键。“白石哥就拜托你了”这样在手机上发出这么一条之后就将手机放进口袋里，然后握上了在旁边慢走的友香里的手。  
“先吃饭，还是去看电影？”

052：正午之月  
“你和白石君吵架了吗？”  
妈妈突然这样问了，谦也露出一脸呆滞的表情从电视机播放的电视剧移开视线，抬起了脸。直到刚才为止都还是一脸迷糊的表情。  
“如果觉得无聊就不要看电视了，回房间学习吧。”  
妈妈皱起了眉头。  
“之前明明天天都要跟白石君一起玩，最近却一点都没有出去了。如果是吵架了的话，就快点道歉重归于好吧。这不是你一直珍惜的好朋友吗？”  
“嗯。”谦也漫不经心地应答了一声。如果是吵架了的话事情就简单得多了，谦也去道歉了就行了。白石避开谦也的理由，因为是白石自己的问题，谦也一点可以做的事情都没有。  
想到那一天，他用快要哭出来的表情说的。  
“我已经，不想再和你做朋友了。我很久之前就一直对你抱有朋友之上的想法。一直都忍耐着不是在交往而是单纯做朋友。我快要疯了。我们不要再在一起了。等我头脑冷静下来，我们再做朋友吧。”  
谦也到底要怎么做才好。除了沉默地点头之外，根本不知道要怎么回应他。

053：坏掉的时钟  
那个人是哥哥，我是弟弟。只差了一岁但是意外的，我和那个人相距得很远。就如加速度一般。我好想快点成为大人啊。这样就可以游刃有余地拥抱哭泣的他，我真的好想快点成为大人。

（这条是翔太→谦也）

054：小马  
人是地球上最弱的生物，所以自卫能力比其他任何生物都要强。  
那样说的是和自己算是幼驯染的金太郎。还是小学生的时候，他在被小孩子无情践踏的操场上，用捡来的木棒在地上画了一个接一个动物。然后用着好像老师向学生讲解除法一样认真的表情说。  
财前最初遇见金太郎是在上小学不到一周的时候。不过，那个时候并没有说上话，连名字都不知道。只是，他的身姿和强烈的给人的印象一起刻在了脑海里了。财前的记忆力不差，即使是初次见面的人也能有个清晰的印象，当然那是想要记住才会记下来的，即使不刻意也会在心灵深处刻上强烈的印记，也只有这个时候了。就像是用刀子在硬的东西刻上去一样。强烈的闪光在眼球背后永远使之散发光芒的那个残渣一般。他用那种不容分说的横蛮态度，深深地印在了财前的心中。财前想，即使没有正式认识他，自己这辈子也不会忘记他的。  
不过，那时候财前还没认为他不是一个人。至今，试着回忆起那个时候的印象，只会有强烈的光斑在脑海中来回闪烁。是学校的走廊。回忆起来应该是负责管理午餐的人在教室收拾吃剩的东西的时候的奇妙光景。突然走廊就吵闹了起来。有谁大叫“打架了！”，接着就听到女生高声的悲鸣在喊“老师——！”。（啊啊，现在只要是仔细地回想起那时的情景，不知道为什么，胸中就会发出好像即将要发生大事一样的心跳。宛如暴风雨来临的前兆。）  
于是，财前像是被水冲走一样夹在人群中被卷到了走廊里。看热闹的学生们已经围在走廊的中心。财前完全不知道发生了什么。想要回到教室，却已经走到了门口，无奈地蹲了下来（已经不记得为什么蹲下来了），这时，从学生们的脚之间看到了。那个光斑！就好像以前和家人一起看过的怪兽电影一样。不，那部电影里也没有这么强悍的生物。如果放任他下去，30分钟之后世界就会被毁灭了吧。一想到这些，就觉得有些提心吊胆，为什么大家都没有逃开呢。这根本不是人类啊！  
他应该要好好做个人类吧。后日，那个怪物在校内马拉松大赛在一年级组里拿到了第一名，在大家面前受到了表扬。财前拿到的是第三名。他头上戴着用厚纸做的金色皇冠，露齿一笑。“我做到了！我是第一名！”这样拿着麦克风像是唱歌一样说出了自己的感想。什么啊，这不就是个人类吗。财前也不知道自己为什么会感到安心。从此以后，不知道为什么，财前和金太郎逐渐熟悉了起来。  
金太郎是个经常和别人吵架的少年（之后才听说过，最初见面的时候他和那个同年级的人打架就是因为吵起来了），受伤从来没有停下来过。有次跟人吵架的时候从学校的窗户跌下来了，那次像是大猩猩一样的班主任哭得停不下来，财前那时候才开始知道金太郎这个人在各种意味上都太厉害了。  
为什么非要跟人吵架吵成这样，有次终于有机会听到原因了。那时候金太郎捡起了脚边的枯木，在操场上画起了画。那时候的金太郎，左手也缠着绷带。  
“光，你知道吗？人类是所有生物里最弱的。”  
脚边开始慢慢画出了猫、狗。接着蛇、狐狸、鼹鼠、恐龙、蜘蛛、鳄鱼……一个接一个被画出来了。想问他为什么要画这些东西，但是金太郎的眼睛出乎意料的认真，被吓得只好急急忙忙地走到他前面。  
“所以？”  
“嗯。猫有锋利的爪子，而且可以跳得很高。狗有尖牙，鼻子也很灵敏。鼹鼠可以隐身在泥土之下，鳄鱼会吃人。”  
“那又如何？”  
“觉得它们真好啊。它们真厉害，之类的。”  
“不是很懂你要说什么。”  
“光不羡慕吗？我可是非常羡慕的。我们没有尖锐的牙也没有锋利的爪子，到底要怎么去战斗啊？（还是小学五年级生的金太郎说的羡慕和他的真实想法有些出入。不过这个表记没有错）”  
“……所以才会一直跟人打架？”  
稍微愣住了一下，然后半开玩笑地得到了结论一般，金太郎点了点头。  
“这是我的自我保护。”  
很羡慕，但是难以满足，这种话说不出口吧。自我保护。人类太弱，大家都会有这样的本能吧。  
“我也会这样吗？”  
“光也会啊。大家都会。杉原喜欢哭，美穗长得很可爱，山崎是个谎话连篇的人。这些全部都是他们的自我保护。“  
“你意外也会说些很难懂的话啊。“  
“是吗？我觉得也不是很难明白吧。“  
脚在操场的沙地上胡乱踢散，那些看上去很强悍的动物都消失了。  
＊＊＊  
当时认为那是件有些愚蠢的事情，所以没有认真地接纳。但是最近，财前总是想起了这件事。每当白石露出完美的笑容，千岁突然消失在某处，谦也逃避和白石的比赛，财前都会想起金太郎的话。大家都在保护自我。金太郎喜欢跟人吵架的脾性还是没有变。光顾着其他学校的家伙干架，本人大概已经忘记掉这件事了吧，财前想到这里笑了。  
“我们大家都太弱了。”  
“哈？那不是当然的吗，光在说什么呢。”金太郎歪着头。  
“因为我们很弱才会拼命努力，不是吗？”

055：砂砾王国  
蚂蚁啊……！  
有蚂蚁啊！这么多蚂蚁啊！有很多蚂蚁啊！  
蚂蚁啊！蚂蚁啊！有蚂蚁啊！  
呜哇～有很多蚂蚁啊！这……好……厉害……！没有排队的蚂蚁，在排队的蚂蚁！  
这是蚂蚁！呜……好纠结。看不见蚂蚁了。看看吧。看看蚂蚁吧。看看这些蚂蚁吧。让谁看好呢。  
……让谁来看？谁……让谁来看……小修……是小修。让小修看看蚂蚁吧……小修……不行。  
小修不行。他会踩这些蚂蚁。蚂蚁会被踩的。他会很残暴地踩这些蚂蚁。不行。小修不行……  
怎么办呢……白石……是白石……让白石看看吧……白石……白石不行。白石不行。白石会让它爬上身的。  
蚂蚁会爬上身。白石会让蚂蚁爬上身。身体会被蚂蚁爬满。不行……这样不行。  
……小金……让小金看看吧。让小金看看蚂蚁吧。小金和蚂蚁……不行。那样不行。他会吃掉蚂蚁。那家伙会把蚂蚁吃掉。  
不行。那家伙大概会吃掉蚂蚁的。不能让他吃掉蚂蚁。不行。  
财前……财前对蚂蚁……绝对不行！财前不行！财前不可以。财前……很恐怖。财前太恐怖了。财前太强悍了。  
财前太强了。他会很用力殴打我。殴打我的背部。砰一声打下来。好痛。好痛啊。财前，我好痛啊。  
好恐怖。财前好恐怖。不行。那个人不行。  
怎么办啊。千岁……也不行。那家伙太高大了。庞大的东西不可以。  
裕次。让裕次看看蚂蚁吧。裕次……裕次……裕次不行。裕次不行的。那个人在生理上就不行。那家伙不行。那家伙是个笨蛋。笨蛋的话就不行。笨蛋的话果然不行的吧。  
怎么办啊。小春……喊小春来吧。小春……小春和蚂蚁……小春……  
师范。喊师范来吧！让师范看看蚂蚁！！师范～～～～～！！有蚂蚁啊～～～～～～～～～～！

（这条太HTF风味了，谦也被光打到精神失常|||||||）

056：道口（铁路与公路在同一平面上的交叉处）  
“谦也前辈，等等！”  
呼喊的声音消失在横过两人之间的电车之间。

057：热海  
也许是第一次看见地平线这样的东西吧。白云笼罩的天空充满了梦幻感，几乎和灰色的大海分不开。这样不可思议的天空和海面的分界真的太过美丽了，这样想着的时候高高的海浪扑了过来，淹过了白石的腰。  
“哇啊！”白石慌慌张张地后退，大声喊了出来。在海边，刚从波浪的追逐中逃出来的谦也捧腹大笑。白石也看着那张吓了一跳的笑脸就这样大声笑了出来。  
“好厉害……吓了我一跳。沙滩拖鞋都被冲走了。”  
“因为你在发呆啊。怎么办好呢。制服都湿透了。回去的时候坐电车吧。”  
“内裤也湿掉了。”  
白石看着归途的夕阳在呢喃，谦也突然大叫“我知道了！”。  
“交给我吧。”  
“怎么了吗？”  
“这样做。”这样大声叫着啊啊啊，谦也往海里冲去。高高的海浪迎头扑过来。海浪被谦也的身体分开，淋湿了的谦也的金发贴着他的脸，以这样湿漉漉的身姿站在海中。  
“这要怎么办啊，你整个人都弄湿了。”  
“不用担心，不用担心。就这样回去吧。”  
谦也抬起脸笑了起来。

058：风切羽  
大声喊着他的名字，然后自行车栽到了沟渠坑里！

059：大峡谷  
“我会成为让你眼睛移不开视线的坏男人。”  
财前浮起了一个恶作剧般的笑容。

060：辙  
“和未来没有关系。原来如此，这是个出色的觉悟呢，财前光君。谦也一个人去为了未来奋斗的话，你也就不需要这样拼命去做了吧。可是，谦也背负的不是一个人的未来。‘忍足’是150年间，在大阪这块地方用医术帮助方方面面的人的家族。谦也也会继承忍足家。他有以忍足之名的鸿鹄之志和伟大事业传承到未来的义务。你有将谦也从这150年的过去紧锁着的永劫中夺走的觉悟吗？你要得到谦也的话，就必须要做这样的事情。”

061：飞机云  
白石在那个夏天，对谦也的里面实行了法律意义上的君临。

062：橘猫  
对于具有野兽本能的金太郎来说，他的支配者只有一个人。野兽的自尊心很高，与不会对任何人服输的同时，也发誓绝对服从唯一的支配者。  
“白石他啊，喜欢谦也哦？所以谦也难道不应该是白石的东西吗？“  
金太郎天真烂漫地说。财前用像是被虫子咬噬的微妙表情看着他。  
“财前，放弃谦也吧。谦也可是白石的东西啊。”

063：传染  
“……怎么说呢，最近谦也，是不是有点那个？”  
“那个是哪个啊。”  
“啊、我说明白点吧。是那个啊，稍微有点媚。”  
“呐。太好了，原来不是只有我这么想。”  
“啊啊，的确是这样啊。体育课的时候，在外面的饮水机喝水的时候，就觉得他稍微有点糟糕呢。”  
“啊，是那个吧。4班的立原都勃起了。”  
“真的假的！这不是很糟糕吗，立原原来是GAY啊。”  
“不是啦。不过啊，实际上那个的确有点糟糕啊。不只立原，其实我也稍微有点那个。”  
“其实我也是。”  
“什么啊你们，全部都是GAY啊（笑）……嘛，虽然我也那个了。”  
“说的也是呢（笑）。”  
“上课的时候因为太热不是流了一身汗嘛，那个样子真的有点糟糕啊。”  
“啊，你的座位离谦也很近吧。”  
“他迷迷糊糊地呻吟出声的时候很糟糕吧。“  
“我就是盯紧他这点。”  
“你看上了谦也喔（笑）。”  
“好像在看AV一样？”  
“不是啦。都是因为谦也看上去太色气了。不是我的错是谦也的错。”  
“所以说，都是因为谦也看上去太媚了……”  
“他有察觉自己很色气吗？不过他的话不会吧。”  
“他是交了女朋友吗？”  
“不，没有没有，绝对没有。真的有了他一定会拿出来炫耀的。谦也就是这样的人。而且啊，即使有了女朋友，变媚的也不会是他才对吧？”  
“谦也是GAY？那样还真可怜啊。”  
“开玩笑的。”  
“开玩笑也不要这样说谦也，那样他太可怜了。”  
“我知道了。……不是啊，果然，他有种，很媚的感觉……”  
“……嗯。”  
“我们快点找个女朋友脑子就不会这么奇怪了吧。”  
“努力找个女朋友吧！”  
“嗯！！”

064：晒衣日  
“听说财前的公寓的阳台晾了谦也的内裤哦、你有发现吗？”

065：冬天的麻雀  
雪在甜酒中融化了的大年三十。反正是夜晚，人来人往，看不见大家的表情，就这样放松心情笑起来吧。手也牵着。“总觉得有点怪怪的，嗯很奇怪。”这样说的谦也前辈也笑了。很奇怪吧。

066：666  
努力就可以实现的事情真好的。那种事情一点都不辛苦。的确会有回报的话，那就加油吧。我也不会说那样的事情很辛苦。但是恋爱是不一样的。恋爱是、即使加油了，也不一定会实现。只有这种事情呢……所以我很害怕恋爱。

067：储物柜  
一到办公室，白石就慌慌张张地将谦也带到储物室。  
“什么、什么。怎么了吗？到底。”  
对于还没搞清状况的谦也什么说明都没有，白石从口袋里拿出一张创口贴贴住了谦也的脖子。  
“好好跟财前说一下。下次不要在明显的地方留下痕迹了。”  
“诶，骗人的吧。有印子？”  
谦也慌张地用手捂住了后颈。明明还是一大早，脸就红得跟烧着一样。白石深深地叹了一口气，拉起了谦也的领带。  
“这也是财前的吧。不可以的，如果是女人的话可是会好好地检查到这种地方的。你系了财前的领带了。”

068：蝉的尸体  
事实上我完全不是一个好人。我污浊的腐烂恶臭的心像黑暗的宇宙中漂浮着一样，但我殷切地希望这件事到我死为止都能很好地隐瞒下去。然后遇到那个毫无顾忌地相信人性本善的他。

069：单脚  
财前冰冷的视线刚映入眼帘，下一秒鞋底就正正砸到了他的脸上。被踢了。  
“真够胆子啊，你以为你是谁啊。能欺负那个人的只有我。未经我许可就对我的东西出手，给使用费了吗？”  
“不是啊。我是这样想的……把忍足谦也弄得伤痕累累你一定会很高兴……”  
财前向咄咄不休地不停辩解的男人送去像是看见恶心的虫的眼神。  
“谁准你喊他的名字了？下次还敢说，就杀了你。”

070：威尼斯玻璃  
白石每次出差都会给谦也买一大堆土特产。作为开业医几乎没有离开过大阪的谦也，似乎对不能好好回礼而感到了抱歉，白石却不放在心上。为了谦也去买土特产真的是件很快乐的事情。在店铺里面看见各色各样的东西，然后在想送给谦也之后能看见他什么样的表情。想着这个却挑选送给谦也的礼物，真的是件很高兴的事情。

071：诱蛾灯  
突然使出力气推开了白石的身体，谦也惊讶地用手背擦着嘴唇。  
“你是不是搞错了什么。朋友、是不可以接吻的啊……”  
“那样的话不做朋友就好了。”白石居高临下地低头看着谦也说。脚边是谦也刚才弄掉的糖果，糖上已经滚满了泥沙，蚂蚁都围了上来了。真难看。白石这样想。为了掠夺谦也的爱情，就像这些虫子一样不堪。  
“做恋人就好。不是恋人也没关系。名字是什么都没关系。我只是，想跟你接吻而已。”

072：饮水线  
裕次开口了。“只有半途而废的觉悟去恋爱是不行的，白石。你到底怎样看谦也啊。那家伙是个有一个好内在的人哦。积极、开朗、坚强。你喜欢的不就是这样的人吗。如果是觉得喜欢他是对他的的玷污的话，一开始就不要暴露自己对他的爱恋啊。要爱的话就彻底地去爱。半吊子的觉悟可是会烫伤你伸出去的手的。”我们的爱情就是这样的爱情啊。刚好说到这儿的裕次，头被小春敲了一下。可是，“藏琳，就是那样一回事哦。”他在裕次旁边这样微笑着说。

073：烟  
“情书呢……我是没什么关系的啦，不过如果是认真的话不是自己去交给他比较好吗？说很害羞什么的……虽然也不能不能理解啦……不过，还是不要让我转交比较好哦。白石他啊，看见我拿着情书的话脸色会变得超难看的。所以经我手转交给他的信，基本上都会被他拒绝的哦。嘛，其实，白石至今也没答应过谁的告白啦。嘛，总而言之，我是不会帮你去追白石的啦，抱歉！”

074：合法毒药  
“白石〜教我学习——”  
“噢噢，好啊，小金。本能寺之变……是‘草莓内裤’（谐音1582）到了‘本能寺’。那日耳曼民族大迁徙的年份是？”  
“大家都是大猩猩（谐音375）！”  
“噢，很好很好！BTB溶液是‘那个中三的你是笨蛋’，记住了。“  
“原来如此。啊咧？？稀有元素是？”  
“‘胸罩是我的东西’啊。忘记了可不行哦。”  
“这里是、那个，‘丰富的红宝石被运到法国’（这句口诀到底是什么意思我没看懂||||凑合着翻了）……”  
“小金，这个答案是‘潜入睡梦中的看见的梦境是玫瑰色的’吧！”  
＊＊＊  
“……这种学习方法是没错……但是像藏琳这样的美青年用的话，总觉得有种罪孽深重的感觉呢……”

075：一心一意的爱恋  
恋爱之心是美丽的是一个谎言。至少在财前意识到自己喜欢着谦也的时候，想法仍然非常自我中心。虽然希望对方幸福，认为对方是自己最重视的东西的心情是真的，但是另一方面，也希望他被世界上其他人所厌恶。如果被世界上其他人讨厌了的话，他就只剩下我一个同伴，一生只能依赖我一个而活了。如果不能因为依赖我而哭，也至少也要因为孤独而哭。  
白石的话，是那个完美的俊美的男人的话，一定会抱着完美的心态去爱着谦也吧。像自己这样残酷的男人终将不会有幸福的结局的。

076：影法师  
“我能明白你的辛苦，财前。”  
裕次拍拍他的肩膀。在他的视线的前面，是谦也的身姿。  
他的背影背负着感伤，追逐着白石的身影。  
“你和我都是被无法实现的恋爱而感到痛苦的男人啊。那就让这么相似的我们俩肩并肩，为实现不了的恋爱流泪吧。”  
“别开玩笑了，我的恋爱和你的恋爱完全不像。”  
财前无情地吐出语言。裕次的肩膀上，披着了绣有“小春LOVE”的毛巾。

077：残缺的左手  
这是经历过无数次的问答。即使失去一切也要得到这段恋情吗？他这样自问自答。

078：捉迷藏  
“为什么要逃！你明明也喜欢我。明明早就爱上我了！”  
背后的财前在大叫大喊。谦也背对着他，捂住耳朵继续逃跑。倾盆而下的雨毫不犹豫地夺走了谦也的视线。当脚往前跑的时候，水洼溅上来的水就把谦也的身体弄脏。走投无路了。谦也站住了。已经没有可以逃的地方了。追上来的财前紧紧将谦也抱在自己怀中，紧锁不放。  
“快点放弃然后成为我的东西啊。”

079：INSOMNIA  
啊啊，他恍惚地想，总之，所谓的恋爱原来“不是梦”吗？

080：柏林墙  
在心里反复地想，如果你是只要去保护就能保护好的女人多好啊。即使伤痕累累，你也会毫不在乎地笑着回来，虽然这样的你很耀眼，但是，也让我很痛苦。


End file.
